SoWhere Does The Nappy Go Again?
by Blue'nBronzeEagles
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter live a normal wizarding life. Get up early, go to work, blah, blah, blah. It's boring. Nothing really happens. Until now. Oh boy, watch out! There's two new parents and honestly, they have no idea what they're doing!
1. chapter 1

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...be-_ It was the sound she woke up to every morning. Then, right on schedule, came the sound of someone groggily get out of bed and head to the bathroom. That 'someone' happened to be her husband. More specifically, Ginny's husband. Even _more_ specifically, Harry. Harry Potter. If you want me to get even more specific, you're out of luck. It was 6. She needed to get up if she didn't want to be late for practice. But, to be honest, she just wanted to sleep a couple more hours, minutes, seconds even...

"Gin, time to wake up..." Whispered the young man, stroking her cheek softly. She groaned and covered her head with her pillow, trying unsuccessfully to hide herself, as if that would make Harry go away. As expected, he just chuckled quietly and tried again to get Ginny out of bed. Many tries later, somehow, the girl (more like woman, she was 22) reluctantly got out of bed. That did not stop her to give Harry a kiss, however. Sleepy, though she was, she always kissed him in the morning. The only reason she wouldn't is that he was on an auror mission. Or they were in a fight, which didn't happen often.

After a shower and some much needed coffee, Ginny Potter felt much better. Well, she did until Harry served breakfast. Usually, Ginny loved his scrambled eggs. But this morning, this morning was different. Her sense of smell, weirdly, heightened tremendously and she couldn't help but gag at the horrible smell that her breakfast gave off.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry asked, "What's the matter? I thought you liked my food?" All she could do was shake her head and run as fast as she could to empty her stomach.

Almost milliseconds after she dropped her knees, Harry was at her side, holding her hair, and rubbing her back.

It was the most weirdest thing. She was absolutely fine. She didn't feel sick at all, until her plate was put in front of her. It was just strange. Just strange. Oh, how did she not know?

 _Hello, my peoples! BBE here! Okay, okay, I know! This probably looks like a 5 year old wrote this. I'm better at writing, I swear! And, yes, I'm not very good at writing about people getting up and going. As I'm not a morning person, most of the mornings, at least for me, are a haze of just doing a routine. Maybe I should've picked a different way of starting the story? I don't know. Too late to turn back now. But don't think I don't care about editing my work. I'm pretty much the opposite, actually. I'd rather someone say something, I'd thank them for telling me that error and then fixing it. Yeah, I'm that kind of person. Anyways, yes, this is a story about the pregnancy, birth, and some baby stories for James Sirius Potter. I'll get to that more into that the next chapter. Now, usually in my little entries at the end of the chapters, I ask the readers a question. This chapter is no exception. So, my question I have for you is: How would you like Harry find out Ginny's pregnant? I already kinda have an idea, but what're your thoughts? I love to hear from you guys! Okay, bye!- BBE_

 _P.S: Don't forget to follow this story and review! Okay, really goodbye!_

 _P.P.S: Sorry, one more thing! Yes, I know the chapter titles suck, don't judge me!_


	2. Hermione, help!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, really su-"

" _Yes!_ Stop it Harry, you're acting as if I caught the plague! I've been sick before, I know how to take care of myself! Now, if I were you, I'd get going. You're going to be late for work!"

"Okay, okay!"

The man got up from the couch and stumbled his way through the sitting room to the fireplace. But, as if he hadn't heard a word his wife said, he asked one more time, "Are you sure honey? I'd be more than okay if you want me to stay he-"

"GET TO WORK!"

And then, finally, Harry disappeared up the chimney. Could he not take a hint? She was fine, just a little stomach bug. That hadn't gone away for a week. And was not like a stomach bug at all. And had other weird symptoms to go along with it. Okay, maybe this was more serious than Ginny had thought. But she had it for a week, it was bound to go away very soon. Right? Right. Eh, let's ask Hermione about it, just in case. It couldn't hurt, right?

Getting up, Ginny already felt queasy. But she needed to ask Hermione about it.

"But do I have to go to her house?" The woman groaned to herself, not feeling up to, well, anything really. But then, an idea shot her. Not a very brilliant idea, anyone could really have this plan. It was actually pretty stupid that she hadn't thought of it before. Sitting down at the desk in Harry's office (which was conveniently right next to the living room), Ginny got out a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment and begin to write.

Dear Hermione,

It's Ginny. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you know what I have. Yes, I know you're not a healer, but you're smart and you usually know what I'm sick with. I would come to your house, but I feel like I'm about to puke any second. So, please come to my home as soon as you can.

Thanks,

Ginny

It wasn't the best letter she had ever written, but it was good enough.

After putting the paper into a green envelope, Ginny gave the letter to her owl (his name was Altaaf, Alt for short. It means graceful, okay?) and the bird flew off, hopefully delivering the message soon.

Soon because she really wanted to feel better!

 _Okay guys, this chapter is (at least in my opinion) better than the last one. I'm still working on how I want Ginny to find out exactly, but I have the basic idea and just need to sort out the small deatils. The next chapter should be out really, really soon! And yes, I know I've been gone for a long time. One becuase I've been sick with the stomach flu (gross, I know), two becuase school gets in the way, three becuase the holidays are crazy (Happy Christmas, by the way!), and four becuase I just didn't know how I wanted this chapter to start._

 _I have the same question I had last time. How would you like Harry to find out Ginny's pregnant? I'm so confused! Would you like him to find out accidentally? Should Ginny come up with a cute way for him to find out she has a bun in the oven? HOW? I get it, I should be figuring this stuff out. But I would like to know how you feel about this. Well, that one person. I don't want to sound rude or anything, BUT ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWED? But the person who did, you were nice. Even though I didn't feel good about my work, you liked it. Okay guys, I need to go. I'm about to be late for Quidditch Practice (hehehe)_

 _Bye!-BBE_


	3. OH MERLIN!

Hermione Weasley grinned as she sipped her nice, warm green tea, looking at the work in front of her. Yes, working for the rights of house-elves was hard, as most people didn't really care for the small creatures. But, it was rewarding to see their happy little faces, at least, when she could. Most of her time was actually spent in her cubicle, writing things down. It wasn't as adventurous as her husband Ron's job, but she still liked it. Besides, she wasn't really the type of person who wanted to be an auror...

A sharp knock on the cubicle wall snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw one of her best friends, Cassidy Doyle, who also worked at the Department for The Reguation and Control of Magical Creatures, for different reasons. The woman had very light brown hair, almost dirty blond, but still a little too dark to be blond. Her eyes were round and bright blue. So blue that you could think that you're staring at Sapphires, not eyes. She was not very tall at all. In fact, many people had mistaken her for a child. She had freckles galore, and a very distinct irish accent.

"Hey, Mione. Was I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no, not at all. What can I help you with?"

"There's a letter for you. It says it's from Ginny Potter."

"Really? Wonder what it says..."

As Cassidy was five years older than Hermione, she had never really met Ginny either at school. The two had only met three years before, when Hermione had first gotten the job.

Taking the letter, Hermione read it silently, wondering what her friend needed. Once she finished the letter, the woman had three initail thoughts. To one, go to Ginny's house at once. Two, to stay at work, Ginny can survive for at least a couple hours. And then three: Leave to go and check in with her friend at her lunch break. Oh yes. That was the best option.

Hermione had honestly forgotten Cassidy was still standing there. Putting the note away, the woman went back to work. It was only when Cassidy said, "So...what was the letter about, then?" that Hermione realized she wasn't alone. Laughing at her own foolishness, the brunette said, "Oh, nothing. Ginny's just sick and needs to be looked at."

"Oh, okay. On a totally unrelated note, did you hear about the case with that mad Augurey? And I thought they were calm creatures!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Looking at the clock, Ginny Potter silently screamed. It had been two hours, and Hermione still hadn't even sent a note back to her, telling her what to do. Yes, two hours seems like nothing to you, but to Ginny, who is not a patient person, it's more like two months, years even. Where was Hermione? She had to have seen her letter right? Maybe Alt had lost it-

At that very moment, Hermione popped up into the fireplace, leaving a bit of soot on the hard-wood floors.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Hermione asked, stepping out of the fireplace and brushing soot off her robes.

Before Ginny could answer in a normal manner, she felt angry at Hermione for her blunt way of making sure she was fine. And how dare she, just waltzing into her house, after Ginny thought something bad happened to her. She was sick, Merlin damn it, and there Hermione was, just standing there, like everything was fine, WHEN EVERYTHING WAS ABSOULOUTLY NOT FINE!

In short, Ginny was very mad at Hermione. But was she going to show it the way most people show it? Of course not. She was going to start sobbing. Why? Honestly, she had no idea, and neither did Hermione.

"G-Ginny? What's the matter?" Yelped the confuesd witch. Hermione hurried over to Ginny's side, rubbing her back and trying to figure out why her friend was crying her eyes out.

Through the tears, the redhead managed to get out, "I-I th-ought s-s-s-something happened to you!"

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. I needed to get my work done, I should've written back to you. Here, have this." Handing Ginny the tissue, Hermione could tell something was happening to her dear friend. She had many suspicions, but she would first listen to all Ginny's symptoms.

"Gin?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Could you tell me what's going on? With more information, I could probably find out what's happening."

"Okay. So, uh, first, I'm throwing up like crazy. Harry said he thinks I have a stomach bug, but the thing is, it's not going away and it just doesn't feel like it. Also, I need to pee every five minutes, so most of the time I'm cooped up in the bathroom."

Hermione started to already think she knew what was happening. But still, she wanted to be completely sure.

"Let's see, erm, I'm tired all the time, so that's annoying."

Yes, yes. Hermione was sure she knew what her friend 'had'.

"Oh! My, er, breasts" Ginny whispered, as if someone was listening, "are very sore for some strange reason."

Okay, Hermione knew exactly. Especially after when Ginny started to cry hysterically.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I have two more questions."

"Okay."

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"Well, the last time was...the last time was...actually, I don't remember!"

"Hmmmm...Interesting...Okay, this question is going to be a little, erm, personal." Oh, Merlin. How was she supposed to word this?

"Okay, go on."

"When was the last time that you and-" gulp. "That you and H-Harry had-sorry, that you two...er...made love?"

Silence. Complete silence. 'Oh, god, this couldn't end well', Hermione thought. She wanted to run out of the house, never return. But she couldn't.

"Last time Harry and I had sex?" Asked Ginny, astonished that her close friend would ask that kind of question. "Well, it was a couple-wait a minute...are you trying to say that I'm-"

"Pregnant?"

"Oh my Merlin, you think so?" Asked Ginny, obvious fear on her face. Her breathing started to get fast, and she turned very pale.

"Hey, I'm not saying that you are, we don't know that yet! And if you are, well, hey! I know that you and Harry are going to be great parents-if you are pregnant, I mean!" Panicked Hermione, trying to calm down Ginny. This had not what she had expected her reaction to be.

"Oh god, oh merlin...H-Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a way to help me find out if I'm pregnant or not?"

"Well, yes. It's a muggle way-"

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I'M-I'M-" Yelled Ginny. Her voice cracked and before she knew it, she was crying even harder than before.

Her? A parent? Yes, she and Harry had discussed the idea of children, but now? When she had just gotten her life straightened out? And what if she dropped it? Yes, taking care of Teddy wasn't that hard, but that's because Harry had always helped her. But having her own baby? That meant it was her job to take care of it, all alone when Harry wasn't there. Oh no, Harry. What was he going to say? They were only married for three years. Was he not ready, becuase she surely wasn't. Then, the sickening thought struck her like a lightning bolt. What was her parents going to say? Oh god, what were her brothers going to say? They were going to kill Harry. She could already hear Ron's words: 'You knocked up my little sister?!' She felt like she was going to faint.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny? I think that because all of them say positive, it means you're definitely carrying a baby. But don't worry. I have pregnancy books that my mum gave to me, and I know exactly what you need to do."

"What?"

"Set up an opointment with the healers. And Ginny? I would avoid telling Harry just yet."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. You see, if you tell him and have a miscarriage, it'll be very, very hard to tell him that you lost the baby, especially if he's going to be all excited about being a dad."

"How do you know he wants a child?"

"Have you seen his face every time he sees Angelina? He's baby hungry, but won't admit it to you, probably because he doesn't want to rush you."

Ginny slumped down into the couch. How could she not notice him looking at the pregnant Angelina? Now when she thought about it, the more she realized that Hermione was right. But, at least she didn't have to be so worried about Harry finding out!

"So, go to the healers, don't tell Harry. Got it. Anything else?" Asked Ginny, suddenly feeling a lot lighter than she had a couple minutes before.

"I don't think so."

"Okay, thanks, Hermione, you're really the best friend anyone could ever have!" Ginny got up and gave Hermione a huge hug. 'Her mood swings are serious...' Hermione thought. But she was excited for her friend. She was going to be a mother!

Looking at the clock, Hermione realized that she had to hurry if she didn't want to be late for work. Hugging Ginny one last time, Hermione disappeared up the chimney, leaving a very happy but nervous Ginny alone.

Now all she had to do was keep her bloody mouth shut!

 _Hello everybody! Oh my, I must say, this chapter was the most fun to write. And I told you I was going to post this one quickly! As the most long (and detailed) chapter I've ever written, I feel very proud of myself!_ _I promise that next chapter we'll learn more about Ginny's pregancy and Harry'll get to find out. And, if I'm in the mood for it, I may have the Weasleys find out aswell. But who knows?_ _This is the first time I've done pregancy research, and let me tell you, it's actually pretty fun! As you probably all know, I don't have children. In fact, I've never even had sex before! But I'm in my late teens (actually, I'll officially be an adult in September) so I'm still young. (I've also never had a boyfriend)_ _Speaking of which, I wanted to say that I'm sorry that I used a curse word (damn) in this and talked about sensitive topics. But this is a fanfic about pregnancy, you're going to see some talk about the birds and the bees._ _One last thing I need to talk about before I sign off. We meet a new character in this. Cassidy Doyle. I just wanted to say that her appearance and name are all based on me. The only difference is name as I will never reveal my true name (One becuase saftey reasons and two because my first name is really hard to pronounce.) But my name is similar to Cassidy's. I'm still wondering if I want her to be an important (-ish) character or no, do you want her to be Hermione's freind at the ministry and only Hermione's friend from the ministry or an more important character?_ _Okay, actually, I do have two more things to say._ _1) Would you like a specific character to be a healer or do you not care?_ _2) How would you like Ginny to give birth? Yes, I know, she's very early in her pregancy, but I would like to know what you want Ginny to do. There's home birth, natural birth (which means no pain potions, no nothing), water birth, or with pain potions and at the hospital. I personally think Ginny would pick the last one (and it's the one I'm most familiar with) but what are your thoughts? The most voted one will be the one Ginny takes!_ _Okay guys, I'll talk to you later. Remember to give your feedback, follow this story, and watch out for nargles!_


	4. Oh yeah, I'm pregnant!

**WEEK** **9: YOUR BABY IS NOW THE SIZE OF A GRAPE!**

 **She's** **starting** **to** **look** **more** **and** **more** **human. Her** **essential body** **parts** **are** **accounted for, though they'll go** **through** **plenty** **of fine-turning in the** **coming months.**

Ginny tilted her head at the pregnancy book Hermione had given her. How did it know that she was having a girl? And the baby was just the size of a grape? She had thought it would be bigger, at least as big as her hand. But as small as a grape? That's just crazy!

Not as crazy as she was going to be a mum, and Harry a dad. Oh, wait. Harry didn't know. Yet. She had gone to St. Mungo's hospital two weeks before, and was told not to tell Harry until she was at least 10 weeks. Still a week to go. She could do it, right? Right. Maybe. Hopefully. Oh, Merlin, she's not going to be able to hold it in much longer, especially when-

"What're you reading, honey?"

Ginny looked up and cursed under her breath. Damn it. She had forgotten that Harry was in the room entirely.

"N-nothing. Just an old history book, it's alright." She quickly shoved the small blue book into her bedside table's drawer. Not suspicious at all.

"Alright..." Harry said as he got into bed. His eyebrows were raised, but didn't push the subject. "So...how was your day?"

"Fine, it was-fine." Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Ginny was known for keeping secrets and acting calm, but for some reason, this was making her want to puke, not that she wanted to puke all the time anyway.

"How was yours? I mean, being an auror is very exciting, right?" Stop blabbering!

"It's been okay. Lot's of work, but overall, pretty good." He laid back and kissed her neck. "We're still going to the Burrow on Sunday, right?"

She nodded. Every Sunday since they got married in 1999, the two, along with the rest of the family (not including Charlie and sometimes Teddy) went to the Burrow for dinner. It was tradition. And sort of mandatory. If they didn't go, Mum would be furious. She shuddered to think of the one time when quidditch practice was so hard that she forgot to go. Let's just say it didn't turn out well.

Though it was always very fun to spend time with her ever-growing family, Ginny already knew that being pregnant would be hard to hide. Hermione would probably smile too much around her, and Mum would definitely know right away. When Fleur was pregnant with Victoire, Mum said that all pregnant women 'have this certain glow'. When Bill and Fleur told the family they were expecting, everyone was suprised except Mum, who called it all along.

Ginny snapped out of her daydreams when she heard Harry yawn. Smiling, she turned off her light and settled into bed, cuddling up to Harry's warm body.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny awoke to an empty bed. She wasn't at all suprised. Every Saturday, Harry got up early to finish any work he still needed to complete. He didn't want to do it when they could be spending quality time together.

Again, unsurprisingly, Ginny got up and felt nauseous. After only about a minute of sitting at the toilet, she put on some warmer clothes. This was actually a nice suprise, because the usual was about ten minutes at the toilet.

She went downstairs and heard Harry muttering to himself in his office. She walked in, but he didn't notice. "Good morning, hun." No response. "I said, good morning." Still nothing. "Harry? Can you hear me?" Was he deaf? "Helloooo? Anyone home?" Fine then.

Ginny then had a funny idea. "Okay, if you can't hear me, I guess I can say whatever I want!" Silence. "I'm gonna get a dark mark. My name is actually John. I'm leaving you." She then walked away.

"Oh! And also, Harry," Ginny stuck her head into his room. "I'm pregnant!" She ran away and floo'ed to Hermione's.

It wasn't until a couple minutes later when Harry realized what his wife had said.

 _Hello! I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for the wait! I don't know what happened! Well, I'm back and writing. I'll never do this to you ever again. Hopefully. This chapter isn't as good or funny as I imagined it to be. But hopefully you like it._

 _I'd like to thank_ _DeCreepyThInG for slightly giving the idea for this chapter! If you're reading, I think you're funny and an awesome person. And thank you for making me have MORE THAN ONE REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!_

 _And thank you to all of the people reading this, especially to those who_ _followed/favourited this story!_

 _Thank you, and GOOD NIGHT (or morning...or noon...or whatever time it is as you're reading this...)-BBE :)_


	5. Too Many Things At Once

"Oh, and Harry? I'm pregnant!"

After several minutes, Harry looked up from his work, feeling fifteen thousand feelings at once. She was WHAT?

Part of his brain screamed, _Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! A dad! I'm gonna be a dad!_

Another part rolled its eyes and muttered, _Yeah, right. She was probably joking. Pregnant, psssshhh..._

The nervous part of his head started to bite its nails, stuttering, _B-b-but what if I'm not ready to be a-a-a DAD!_

Although there were so many things happening inside his noggin, one thing was clear-he was gonna puke.

Rushing to get to the toilet in time, Harry pushed anything and everything down so that he could have a clear path to the bathroom. Sadly, Ginny was in that pathway.

He shoved her to the wall as he threw himself to the floor of the restroom. He started to relieve his stomach, and, in Ginny opinion, he sounded like a dying whale. He was laughing, crying, and retching all at the same time-which was weird to Ginny, as she didn't know that was even possible to do until then.

She had come back to see this peculiar assortment of emotions a couple minutes after she had left the house to see Hermione. When she had gotten to the Weasley home, she was mortified to find that Ron had been making scrambled eggs-yuck! To Ron's concern (and confusion) she had ran to the bathroom to puke her guts out, just like Harry was doing right in front of her.

 _Talk about a supportive husband_ she thought as she bent down to pick up a vase that Harry had knocked over in his journey to get sick. As much as she loved to watch Harry toss cookies, (which she had been doing for the past month or so, thank you very much) Ginny went over and started to rub his back and calm him, like he had been doing to her.

After several long minutes of "Are you okay now-nevermind, there goes last nights dinner." Harry finally flushed the toilet and looked up at her.

"Are you really-" he started.

"Pregnant?" Ginny asked, already knowing his question.

Harry nodded. Did he really want to hear this?

Yes, he did.

"I am."

It was a perfect silence. Nobody made a sound.

For about five seconds. Then all hell broke loose (in a good way).

"You're pregnant!" Harry yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny echoed, with just as much excitement as Harry.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"And I'm gonna be a mum!"

"Holy shit!" Before Ginny could say anything, Harry pressed his lips against hers and kissed them as hard as he could. Ginny mirrored him and hugged him as tight as she could. When they couldn't breathe anymore, Harry let go of her mouth and picked her up. She started to laugh as he brought her into their bedroom. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled mischievously. Out of nowhere, he started to spin her around in excitement.

Ginny was laughing so hard. Why? Because number one, her husband was (sorry, IS) a total dork and two, she was so relived that he was happy about being a father. She was so nervous about this moment, but now it was all okay. He was thrilled.

After a minute of spinning her around like that, he stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter, honey?" Asked Ginny.

"What have I done?"

"What?"

"The baby will be just. Like. Me."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Ginny, we flew a car to Hogwarts when we were twelve years old. You don't understand."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off. "Oh, sweet Merlin we flew out of Gringotts on a _dragon._ "

"Oh..."

"I caught the snitch in my mouth, Ginny!"

Ginny pulled away from Harry's arms and sat on the edge of the bed. "This child is doomed if they're anything like you..." she muttered. But Harry was on a roll, naming every time he had misbehaved or done anything odd as a child.

"...the boa constrictor just wanted to go to Brazil, it seemed reasonable at the time..."

"But hey, if the baby's anything like you, Harry," said Ginny, getting up again and hugging Harry, "its whole class will never have to take exams!"

 _Hullo! Just a really short one for today! I promise, next one will be more interesting. That one will be the Weasleys reaction to the Potter's pregnancy._

 _This one was really fun to write. I dunno why, but I get all happy and warm when I think about father Harry. And maybe I ate like a whole tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream so I'm having a sugar high. I dunno._

 _Hearts and farts,_

 _BBE_

 _P.S: I got the "the child's doomed if they're anything like you" from a random Tumblr post._


End file.
